Jeffry Brothers Pub
Jeffry Brothers Pub Near Arcadia, there sits a small pub that always had several people in it at all times. This pub became famous for it's sunny-side up eggs, and is a symbol of life in Rapture before the Splicers took over. The Jeffry Brothers Pub was founded by Jeffry Donahan, and was built just on the outside of Arcadia, with a view of one of the more beautiful gardens. It had successfully become one of the most popular establishments in the entire city. Jeffry Donahan Jeffry Donahan and his brother, Miles Donahan were two Scottish boys with an appetite for adventure and gin. The two were avid inventors, that never seemed to get anything right. Jeffry and Miles were in their cottage workshop one Saturday morning, when he started the designs for a small turret. This turret featured many complex parts and mechanical oddities that Jeffry assured would work, but even though Miles had his doubts in his brother's invention, he supported it. Jeffry made several prototypes, all of them he deemed unfit for proper testing, and a few were even thrown against their workshop wall. It took a year and a half, but eventually Jeffry and Miles created a working model, which Jeffry called, the Guardian. The Donahan brother's tried to get their invention patented, but no one would take the time of day to look at it. Miles was able to get a presentation for an English Colonel, but the prototype they had developed was not fit for his standards, and was rejected. Crushed and heartbroken, the brothers retreated into seclusion at their cottage, until one day a letter arrived for them. It explained that someone called Andrew Ryan had heard of their invention and wished to bring them to his city to begin immediate production. The Donahan brothers accepted, but before the two could depart, Miles caught a case of Pneumonia. Mixed with other serious illnesses he had suffered as a child, Miles could not fight his Pneumonia, and passed away before he could move into Rapture. Jeffry changed after that incident. He was no longer the charismatic inventor he once was. Once he arrived in Rapture, he presented his Guardian, obtained the rights to it, and immediately sold them to Ryan Industries for a handsome sum of money. The Pub's Founding After a year in Rapture, Jeffry turned to alcoholism. Without his brother, life in Rapture seemed like an amusement park ride that he could not get off of. At one point during a newspaper interview for his Guardian he stated, "The invention was not mine, but my brother's too. He's dead now, and I'd be right to join him." At one point Jeffry contemplated suicide, but shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Rather than having his brother remain in the care of his Step-Father, Jeffry had his brother's body sent below and buried in an Arcadian Cemetery. One day Jeffry was sitting at his brother's grave, when he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was shocked to find his old self back. He said that he had dreamed of a day, long ago, that he and Miles had gone to a Pub and drunk their troubles away after their hard day's work. He said to himself, "Rapture, the only city where a man can't have a few after work." Then Jeffry purchased a cozy area and started his work on the pub. The building of the pub cost him nearly all of his money he had earned from his and his brother's invention (which would, unknown to him, become the spiritual predecessor for the Security Turret system of Rapture). It took him a year, but he built the pub mostly himself, using the help of a few new friends and a small labor force a few times. The pub looked like a genuine Scottish pub, and carried all of the fine tastes you could get on the surface (smuggled in by Fontaine). Ryan had thought of arresting Jeffry Donahan a few times for his participation in smuggling, but decided he didn't want the hand of Donahan's wealth coming back to hit him. Jeffry didn't have the money to hang a good sign, so he just strung up a banner that read, "Donahan's." The Good Years At first business boomed. The workers retired to the pub after their shifts, and Jeffry had to hire extra hands. But as the months went by, business quickly drained. The initial glamor of the pub had worn away, and Jeffry was forced to lay off most of his staff. Jeffry didn't know what he should do, he had put all of his money into the pub, and if it turned out to be a flop, then he would be forced into labor a the Fisheries. Fortunately, a miracle occurred. A rather rich business owner wandered in one day and asked for a complex drink. Jeffry was barely able to make the drink, but he did serve his customer. The customer complemented Donahan, payed for his drink, and sauntered off. The next day, business had increased ten fold. The customer had owned a luxurious factory with many hard worked employees. In the mornings, the employer started off with several announcements, and mentioned the best drink he ever had at Donahan's. Ever since, Jeffry's business had boomed. Every day, the Pub always had people in it, and it had become one of the most famous establishments in Rapture. As soon as Jeffry had the money, he purchased a sign that read, "JEFFRY BROTHERS PUB". Currently After the fall of Rapture, Jeffry abandoned his house and lived in the Jeffry Brothers Pub. As the days went by, more and more survivors appeared at the Pub seeking refuge. Jeffry offered them protection. He had purchased a few firearms from Fonaine's smugglers over the years, and used them to protect his survivors. He and his group have made weapons through U-Invent machines and discovered them on corpses. Since Jeffry was never spliced, his sanity has remained, although his charismatic attitude has been replaced with a resolve to protect his new family. He accepts almost any survivor except anybody who has had even one splicing, fearing they will destroy the group from the inside. His group has taken the place of his brother, and he refers to them as his Brotherhood. Rumors state that a massive wave of Splicers had destroyed the Pub and killed almost every one inside, but nothing is confirmed. However some survivors speculate that the rumor is a lie to throw off the Splicers from approaching. Category:Locations